


sometimes mortals are too gullible...

by WinterSabbath



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Harry Styles - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, M/M, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Apparently, Tony Stark is dating Harry Styles. That is, at least, according to TMZ.Loki is not amused.or the fic based off a line in Loki: Agent of Asgard wherein Loki gets mistaken for Harry Styles





	sometimes mortals are too gullible...

**Author's Note:**

> Frostiron bingo square G4: Crack treated seriously

IF ANYONE IS WONDERING WHAT LINE THIS IS BASED OFF:

_\---_

_Tony Stark and Harry Styles Dating?!_

_Tony Stark’s New Boytoy is Singer Harry Styles!_

Loki threw the StarkPad on the floor where it landed with a thud and a shattered screen. He did not even care to open the articles that buzzed about _his _boyfriend and some unknown Midgardian singer. The headlines were enough to anger him.

Anthony had been gone all day and only came back thirty minutes ago. If he had spent the day out with this _Harry Styles_, Loki was ready to burn up Central Park.

Footsteps approached from behind Loki and he could hear them abruptly stop.

“Lokes, what in the world is going on?” Anthony asked incredulously as he probably stared at the shattered StarkPad. Months ago, Loki would’ve felt bad. Now, though, he knew Anthony didn’t really mind spending money—he had plenty to spare.

“Where have you been today?” Loki huffed, refusing to turn around from where he stood in front of the window. He could see the light reflection of Anthony on the window. His boyfriend came up behind him and hugged him by the waist.

“Just a few meetings with SI, is all. Why?”

Loki wiggled out of Anthony’s embrace and turned to face him with a glare. “Are you cheating on me?”

All of Anthony’s movements paused and he blinked at Loki.

“What.”

“Your little online articles are saying you went on a date with some Midgardian celebrity which I think is—"

Anthony raised a hand, his face scrunched up in confusion. “Woah, hold up, we should probably backtrack a bit. You’re losing me, Lokes. What’s going on? Who am I supposedly dating?”

“Harry Styles,” Loki spat.

Anthony’s face broke into a small smile and he snorted. “Where the fuck did the tabloids get _that? _JARVIS, show me the article Loki’s talking about.”

“Which one, sir?”

He glanced up. “What do you mean _which one? _How can there—you know what, just show me who started it.”

Then an article from a place called TMZ popped up on the window and Loki watched as Anthony’s eyes scrolled through the article and then stopped at something TMZ claimed to be photo evidence.

Loki peered at the picture, this being the first time he was seeing it. He made a noise of surprise when he saw a picture of _him _and his Anthony sharing an embrace amidst Central Park on their date yesterday.

After a moment of silence passed between them, Anthony bursted out laughing. He bent over and choked out, “Did you just get mistaken for Harry Styles?”

Loki frowned. “I do not understand...” How did he get mistaken for someone else? It wasn’t as though he was wearing a disguise... then again, it was the first time him and Anthony had publicly been affectionate with one another.

“J, pull up a photo of this Harry Styles guy,” Anthony grinned once he’d calmed down a bit. He leaned on Loki’s shoulder as a photo of Harry Styles appeared in front of them. “It’s the hair, I think. Holy shit, this is amazing.”

“How can you find this amusing? People now think you are dating someone other than _me_."

Anthony looked at him. “Lokes, babe, are you jealous?”

“No,” Loki sniffed, turning his nose up the other way.

“Hey, now, people barely believe the tabloids anyway. And even if they do, they’re idiots, okay? You’re the only one I want, Lokes, not some boyband singer who’s probably not even over twenty.”

“Styles is twenty-five, sir.”

“Not the point, J,” Anthony huffed. He grabbed Loki by the shoulders so they were facing each other and then pressed a kiss on Loki’s lips, tiptoeing to do so. “I love you and only you, yeah?”

“But people do not know that,” Loki insisted, still slightly irritated.

“Do you want them to officially know?” Anthony murmured softly, twirling one of Loki’s hair strands around his fingers. “I’m sure Pep can come up with some publicity stunt for the both of us to come out with.”

“I do not like you being mistaken for someone else’s.” Loki pulled Anthony closer. “You are mine.”

“I know, Lokes, I know. Say, how about we go out for dinner tonight and make out over the table so people stop assuming the wrong things, huh? Heck, I’ll even tweet out I’m dating you."

There were still some things about Midgard Loki did not understand. One of those was the purpose of this _Twitter_ he sometimes heard the Avengers talk about. Nevertheless, he nodded his head. “I would appreciate it very much if you are not being mistaken to be someone else’s lover.”

Anthony hummed. “I’d also appreciate it if people stop thinking I belong to someone else. Win-win for both of us.”

“Indeed.”

They shared another kiss before Anthony turned back to the article and a small smile played on his lips. “I wonder what the ship name between me and him is.”

“Ship name?” Loki asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“It’s like a thing the new generation does. They combine names of couples or people they want to be together,” Anthony grinned, “I just know this because of the number of ship names surrounding the Avengers."

“Is that so? Like what?”

“Hm, well, there’s one between Steve and Bucky—Stucky. Cap and I have one too, it’s called Stony.” Loki wrinkled his nose at the second one but let Anthony continue. “Pepper and I are Pepperony, which is a pretty cool name if you ask me.”

“Anthony...” Loki muttered.

Anthony smiled at him. “Just teasing, Lokes. I love you. Anyway, JARVIS, what are the people calling me and this Styles guy? I’m curious.”

“I believe you are being called Hony, sir.”

“What the _fuck_ is that?” Anthony blanched. He gave Loki a disappointed look. “I could definitely make something better up.”

“Perhaps Harny will suit your tastes more,” Loki said, playing along. He was beginning to see the amusement in this as well. Anthony would not be taken from him, he shouldn’t have been worrying the way he was earlier.

Anthony grumbled. “That sounds like horny. How about... Starry? That’s decent, right?”

“I thought shipping should be for first names only?"

“Well, it’s not like there’s a rule—”

“Trry,” Loki said with the most serious expression he could muster.

Anthony scrunched his nose. “That is disgusting. Harrony would work better."

“It sounds ridiculous.”

“As if you’ve been coming up with better ideas.”

“Tharry.”

“Torry.”

“Hartony.”

“Tonry.”

“Harryny.”

Anthony looked at him, eyebrows raised. “_Harryny?_”

“Yes.”

“I hate to interrupt this... meaningful conversation, sirs, but Captain Rogers is requesting Mr. Stark in the communal area,” JARVIS said and the AI almost sounded exasperated.

Anthony gave Loki’s cheek a light pat. “We’ll continue this later. Love you.”

Loki gave him a fond smile. “I love you too, Anthony.”


End file.
